


Sing Me A Tune

by ArtWolf



Series: Peter Gay Panics, Wade Tries to Be Cool (But fails) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Peter Parker, But he's also awkward, Cutesy, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is 17, Protective Tony Stark, Serenading, Smooth Wade Wilson, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wade is 18, old songs, wade singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtWolf/pseuds/ArtWolf
Summary: Peter and Wade spend more time with each other at the Tower while Steve and Tony are off on a mission.The (not really) sequel to You..Me..Date!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Gay Panics, Wade Tries to Be Cool (But fails) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Sing Me A Tune

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this, late at night and I thought it would be so fucking cute to do this prompt. Enjoy a tiny Christmas story. You're gonna see a lot more cuteness coming up soon!  
> The song used in this story is called Put Your Head On My Shoulders by Paul Anka and it's so romantic and beautiful and I love it so much! I recommend listening to it during or before reading this so you can see how the song goes.

Peter puffs out his cheeks so that he can his see breath and he giggles a bit, keeping himself occupied while he waits for Wade. They were supposed to meet an hour ago so they can go to the Tower and have their movie date but Wade got in trouble for not paying attention and being on his phone. What he was looking up on his phone, Peter doesn't know but now, he's waiting in the cold for his knucklehead to come out. Peter chuckles softly at the thought of the so called knucklehead. His boyfriend, Wade. Peter smiles more and giggles to himself as he though of what movies to watch while at the Tower. Definitely nothing scary. Maybe a thriller or a mystery. Science fiction-no, Wade's not much for science fiction, except maybe Star Wars but they've watched that movie so many times before. 

As Peter goes over his list of movies him and Wade can watch, he's suddenly pulled into a chokehold and getting his hair ruffled. More footsteps approach him and he finally breaks free enough to see this attackers;. Smirking at him is M.J, looking indifferent as ever holding a book in her hand and having her backpack loosely hang from shoulder. The other, nicer one, is Ned, who looks excited about something, his keychain jingling with each little hop he makes. Before Peter could ask what's up, Ned rushes over to him and starts rambling. 

"Peter! Did you see the new Star Wars attraction at Disney World? Dude, we gotta get your dads to fly us out to Florida! You think we can do that?" 

Ned excitedly bounces again and Peter laughs at his friend. M.J rolls her eyes and grabs Ned's collar gently so she him away. Once Ned's off, she smirks at Peter like she's about to trick someone. Peter hopes that she's not here to tease him. M.J drapes her whole arm around Peter's neck and pulls him closer to her. 

"So loser, what're you doing other than waiting out in the cold like a dumbass?" 

Peter scoffs at his friend and crinkles his at her, causing M.J to snort and eventually let go of Peter's neck. The young teen fixes his attire and then glares at Ned and M.J playfully. With everything fixed, Peter takes a deep breath and spills the beans to his friends. 

"Well dear friends, if you must know, me and Wade are gonna go to the a Tower so that we can have a movie night! My parents are going away for awhile and they're allowing Wade over." 

"Oh, Wade is coming over, eh?" 

M.J throws up her eyebrows in a smug fashion and gets all in Peter's space. The young teen blushes and looks away, knowing the teasing remarks already. Peter quickly pushes M.J away and points an excused finger at her while stumbling over his words. 

"M-M.J! Not like that! We're just going to have our movie date and he may stay over," M.J gives a smug grin again and Peter makes a squeaking sound, "But that's all we're doing! Besides, if me and Wade did anything, Jarvis would notify my parents faster than anything. So, there's that"

Peter lifts up his scarf to cover up his blushing face and M.J just chuckles while Ned shrugs and pats Peter on the back.

"It's okay Peter, I'm sure Wade will be such a gentlemen to your needs. And maybe your other needs-" 

"NED, NOT YOU TOO!" 

Ned and M.J laugh at their friend's embarrassment while Peter slowly sinks into his jacket and scarf. M.J steps forward and puts her hand on her friend's shoulder with a suddenly serious aura to her.

"Although, Peter, if Wade does something to you that makes you uncomfortable, call me and I can kill him 50 different ways." 

"M.J!" 

"Fine, 60, but I don't count the last 10 because they're boring."

Peter gently takes M.J's hand off of his shoulder and smiles through his blush. 

"I'll be fine guys, honestly! Wade is great guy!"

M.J and Ned give a quick look at each other and they both just sigh as their friend takes out his phone. He gives out a quick goodbye to the two and he looks down to type a quick 'where are you?' to Wade. As soon as Peter sent the message, there was a distant buzzing sound, followed by a 'damn it'. The young teen giggles and turns around to look at his boyfriend smiling awkwardly with his hands out. 

"So, can I get my kiss and hug? I've had a shitty day." 

Peter giggles more as he slowly makes his way towards Wade, making sure to go into slow strides to tease the older teen. 

"Can you tell me why it took so long to come here?" 

"Well, Mrs. Fuckstein caught me and a friend, not naming any names, Logan, but anyway, she caught us talking and we may have accidentally made a tiny, itty bitty, explosion. So, we had detention." 

"Really Wade? How did you manage that?" 

Wade gives his shoulders an over-exaggerated shrug as he makes grabby hands at Peter. The young teen lets out all a warm giggle as he finally approaches Wade with a warming smile. Peter gently wraps his arms around Wade's neck, gently pulling him into a kiss. The older teen swiftly wraps his arms around Peter's skinny waist, be wary of his touches and making sure he his boyfriend was comfortable. After a few short minutes of kissing, which isn't enough in Wade's opinion, they both break off the kiss, grinning madly at each other and pulling themselves fully away from each other. Once they were both standing side by side, Wade grabs Peter's hand and pulls him towards where he parked his bike. When they get there, Peter gets on the bike excitedly and waits for Wade to get on, who just teased his boyfriend for finally being able to get on the bike with out assistance. That made the young brunette scrunch his nose at the blonde as he got on the bike and started it up. Soon, they were riding out of the parking lot and towards the Tower. 

*~*~*

"And I thought my family liked Christmas more than anything. You guys are like the Who's down in Whoville!" 

Peter laughs as he watches the various flickering lights come from the Tower. It was his father's idea to make the Tower a giant Christmas tree and it took a lot of suggesting and coercing to get the idea off the ground in the first place. He still remembered when Tony burst into the living room with while Steve and him were watching movies with blueprints and a look of pure excitement and maybe some caffeine in his eyes. Of course, Steve didn't think it would be a good idea, but 6 year old Peter and Tony had a dream and they would see it through. In the end, Steve gave up and his husband started to work on the Tower in an instant. With all that hard work and planning done, the building was completed and the Avengers along with everyone in the city, stopped to admire the beautiful lights that conveyed the usual Christmas messages along with a few animations coming through. To say the least, everyone loved it and it stuck for many years to come. 

Watching Wade get excited and giddy about the lights on the Tower made Peter ridiculously happy, and he didn't care who saw his smile. Wade parks his bike on the side and gets off, excitedly taking off his helmet and helping Peter get off the bike. Once the younger teen took off his helmet, Wade takes his hand and starts to pull him towards the entrance, barely containing his excitement. They both happily greeted Jarvis as they make it to the elevator, Christmas music softly playing in the elevator. Wade hums along with the tunes while tightly holding onto Peter's hand and the younger teen blushes while trying to keep up. The elevator dings and once the doors open, they were met with warm and festive silence. Their were cookies on the counter along with cocoa, blankets and pillows were already spread out in a comfortable fashion on the floor and couch, the fireplace having a small but bright fire in its stead, and the soft music is still playing in the background. The two teens look at each other and casual shrug, wondering where everyone is. If there is one thing you don't do in this house, it is to question when small deeds like this were done. Peter takes off his scarf and jacket, carrying them to his room followed by Wade. The two teens kept about an arms reach from each other as they both removed their winter clothing. 

Of course, the two went into separate rooms while they changed out of their normal clothes and into PJ's, Jarvis made sure of that. Wade was the first one done with changing into the extra clothes that he packed inside his backpack and as he walks inside of the living room, he recognizes a song playing softly. He stops in the middle of the hallway and closes his eyes, listening intently to the song and humming it with a sappy grin on his face. Without even realizing it, his feet start moving with the slow and steady beat. One minute later, he's sitting on the couch, playing with his phone and lightly sings the tune until the singing becomes louder and more clearer. He hears Jarvis beeping and the song itself gets a bit louder but Wade doesn't seem to notice because of his own little singing world he was in. 

Meanwhile, Peter finally gets on his Christmas sweater that his Aunt gave him and he twirls in it a bit, having a big stupid grin on his face. He excitedly opens his door, almost knocking a hole in the wall as he somewhat skips to the living room, listening to smooth and pretty song that Jarvis is playing. Suddenly, Peter pauses once he appears at the edge of the hallway, looking into the living room and listening to the song again. He slowly takes in his steps as he hears another voice, a very deep and rich voice singing along with the tune. Once he has a clear view, Peter silently gasps as he sees Wade, standing up in front of the couch and singing his heart out like he was performing for a bunch of adoring fans. The young brunette becomes entranced into the tune, silently sitting on one of the stools near the kitchen island and staring intently at his boyfriend like a love-struck fan at a concert, which he totally is. Suddenly, just as Wade gets to the bridge, a series of beeps comes from Jarvis, making the music go silent and causing Peter to pout a bit. Wade only blinks at the ceiling and catches his breath, sighing when he sits back on the couch. 

"There is a video call waiting for you, Wade and Peter. I'd advise you to pick it up, it's coming from the Steve and Tony." 

Peter gulps and slides off the stool, quietly walking behind the couch and purposely staying quiet until he is leaning right on the back of the couch casually. 

"Well, I think Peter is still changing into his PJ's but I'd be happy to send off a message-" 

"Patch us through J, they might want to talk to us." 

Wade jumps up from the couch and turns to see his boyfriend's dopey and smug smile. He retaliates by sticking his tongue out and grabbing a pillow, throwing it at the brunette while they both childishly laugh. Once Wade gets back on the couch and Peter cuddles up to him, as best as can anyway, Jarvis gets the TV to the right channel and the two hero dads pop up, looking tired but also smiling. Peter and Wade smile back and waves at them. 

"Hey Underroos and Wade, you guys just getting to the Tower or something?" 

"Yeah dad, we just got here because somebody blew up a lab." 

"Hey no, that was my friend okay! And it was only a tiny explosion, not a real big one that caused our class all to flood out the room. Small." 

Peter looks at his boyfriend with a non-believing face and a quirked up eyebrow and crossed arms for good measure. Wade blows a raspberry and throws another pillow at Peter, getting a giggle out of the young teen while they engaged in a tiny pillow fight and a few tired coos from Steve. Tony gives off a few tired smirks of his own as he watches the two boys playing. Soon, he clears his throat and both boys look at the screen, now looking the two men's haggard and disheveled appearance. 

"Where are you guys by the way? Are you guys okay?" 

Peter bites his lip in worry as he let's Wade hug his waist and keep him tightly close to him. Steve waves off a sluggish hand and he leans forward, eyes barely open and having a bit of a sway to him. 

"Oh, the Avengers are on a mission right now in Alaska right now and we all had to get up super early to get ready and fight. We'll be back in two days so don't worry about us, enjoy your date. We hope you find the setup to your liking!" The two teens nod their heads happily as they both slide to floor and onto the comfortable blankets below. As soon as they were snuggled up on each other again, Tony interjects with a smile and a playfully serious tone. 

"And no inappropriate touching you two lovebirds." 

The two men on screen snicker a bit as Peter blushes red and shrieks, making Wade laugh as well which earned him a rightful punch on the arm. With some more small talk and more playful threats at Wade, everyone said their goodbyes and the room became silent again with nothing but the sound of a roaring fire crinkling and snapping. Peter snuggles more into Wade as time went on and they start discussing about the movie they want to watch. Although he really wants to watch a movie with his boyfriend, the brunette couldn't help think about that song that Wade was singing. As soon as the older teen let's go of Peter so he could grab the cookies and cocoa off the counter, Peter silently asks Jarvis to replay that song that he heard. Wade freezes as soon as he hears the few notes to the song and the young brunette watches intently as the blonde places the cookies and cocoa on the long table in front of them. The older teen couldn't help his soft humming as he sits back down with Peter, who looks awestruck. Without thinking, Peter sits on his knees and looks at his boyfriend with passion and questions. Wade stops his humming and bites his lip, a bit awkward to look into the smaller man's eyes but he already knew that he was curious. 

"I didn't know you could sing Wade. It sounded very nice and pleasant. Sorry though, I kind of found out by listening in." 

"Ah, th-that wasn't me. That was the...um....that was the original singer." 

Peter brings his eyebrows up again in suspicion while Wade kept babbling. Peter asks Jarvis to rewind and pause the song. This makes Wade even more nervous because he already knows the question that Peter will ask. In preparation, he takes a deep breath and looks at Peter. The young teen's still suspicious expression is still plastered on as Wade smiles awkwardly. Finally, not wanting to see that look on Peter's anymore, the older teen breaks and slouches behind him, arms crossed and an anxiety ridden facial expression. 

"Okay, I don't like that look on your face so, I do have a confession to make. That was me singing that song." 

Peter gasps quietly and wraps his arms around Wade's neck, not tightly but not loosely. Just enough that Peter is almost in Wade's lap and he's not buried in the older man's neck. Peter makes a motion with his head to go on and Wade breaths in deep before explaining everything. 

"Well, there used to be an old man across the street from my old house up in Canada. We called Mr. Oldie because, like I said, he was an old dude but he also liked to show kids and sometimes adults old music, like really old music. Dating from the 30's all the way to the 70's. Me and a bunch of my friends used to go over his house and listen to those old songs for hours on end. I was always the last person out of the house because I liked when he explained certain things to me, like how a record player plays or how VHS was. Plus, I got to eat his famous taffy candy which was delicious, BTDubs. Yeah, It was fun." 

Wade gave a somber look to Peter and the younger teen snuggled up to Wade more, giving more head motions saying to keep going. Wade lets out a weak laugh with some nervousness behind it as he places a hand on Peter's back, which earned him a warning from Jarvis. 

"I don't know when but all my friends and other kids stopped coming to Mr. Oldie but, I stayed. I kept coming to his house, even though I was around 14-15. All my friends thought it was weird that would go over his house and listen to old boring music but they're not my friends anymore so, you can kind of see where our opinions shifted." Peter giggled and Wade gives a huffed out laugh. 

"Yeah, he was the best. And then one day, he showed me this record when I was 16. He was teasing me about dates and if I've broken any hearts lately, thankfully no and I'm telling the truth Petey. Anyway, he didn't buy that I don't have someone in my life and he showed me the record that said Paul Anka on it. I asked him who was he and he said, 'that was the original steal your girl.' He tried and sometimes failed to use appropriate modern slang but he used it properly here because as soon as I heard him sing, I can see why he was buried under mountains of women. It was so awesome and amazing that he told me that I could keep the record and record player, as a gift. I still have it in my room and Weasel keeps bugging me about selling that thing." 

"He's an uncultured swine." 

Wade laughs and hugs Peter closer to him while the brunette quietly snorts and giggles. After their little fit is over, Wade's tone gets a bit sadder as he smiles sadly into space. 

"Every time I came over Mr. Oldie's house from that point forward, I would sing to him the song and try to memorize it so I can sing it fully. He gave me a lot of good pointers and even some great record keeping tips. That was the new norm for us: I would try to sing the whole song without messing up and forgetting and Mr. Oldie giving me helpful advice. But then, one day, he didn't get up from his bed and when I called the police and ambulance, they said that he died in his sleep." 

Wade tightly holds onto Peter as he and the younger teen's eyes begin to water somewhat as they listen to the story back into the story. Wade sighs and leans his head back on the couch, chuckle. 

"There's not much else to say other than the fact that he was an old rockstar in his own right just screams awesome. I still miss him but I still like singing the song from time to time." 

Peter stares at Wade starry eyed as he grips a bit tighter on Wade's neck. He now wants to hear Wade's singing again so, Peter loosely lets go of Wade and sits back on couch with huff. Wade follows behind but he stops when Peter gives him a look. The older man sighs deeply and stands straight up, trying to look more confident. Peter grabs a pillow and hugs it to his chest tightly as he folds his legs and smiles widely. 

"Can...can I hear the song Wade? I think it's really pretty." 

This makes Wade smile shortly before getting nervous and rubbing on his arm. Peter looks enthusiastically at his boyfriend, waiting for awhile to hear the voice again. Soon, Wade takes a deep breath and he smiles and winks at Peter, who lightly giggle in response. 

"Jarvis, can you please play the song?" 

"My pleasure, Sir Wade." 

It gets quiet and then a harmony comes on with singing girls in the background and smooth guitar playing along with it. Wade snaps his fingers like he's in a barber shop quartet and his smile is just as goofy and as wide as Peter's, if possible by a larger margin. Wade spins slowly around while making hand motions, trying to look cool and old timey but he does trip on himself a little bit while making the last turnabout. As soon as Wade looks at Peter, he sends off an air kiss, which Peter gladly accepts and he starts to clear his throat some more. 

"This song, is dedicated to the cutest and most supportive boyfriend ever, Peter Parker. I love you." 

Peter gently places his head on the pillow and blushes while having an impossibly even wider smile than before. Soon, the music stops for a second, and then a voice appears. 

_"Put your head on my shoulders, hold me in your arms..baby. Squeeze me oh so tight...show me...that you love me too_. _"_

Wade sways with the beat as Peter stares awe struck and flushed with each note that comes out of his boyfriend's mouth. The song is slow and sounds so sensual and caring, he thought it fit him just perfectly. Peter bites his lip in a bit of nervousness and his heart starts to race as Wade moves closer to Peter, bending down a bit and smiling smugly. 

_"Put your lips next to mine..dear, won't you kiss me once, baby...just a kiss goodnight, maybe, you and I will fall in love."_

The older man quickly kisses Peter's cheek and stands straight back up, making a heart shape with his hands with the dorkiest smile on his face. The music swells into the bridge and Wade takes Peter's hands into hands, closing his eyes and getting into the sound.

 _"People say, that love's a game..a game you just can't win. If there's a way, I'll find it someday,"_ Wade lets go of one hand from Peter and he flourishes himself, _"And then this fool will rush in."_

Wade quickly pulls Peter up off the couch and into his arms. The older man gently holds onto Peter and the younger teen melts into the warmth of it, putting his arms around Wade's neck while Wade places his hands on Peter's waist. 

_"Put your head on shoulders, whisper in my ear, baby. Words I want to hear. Tell me, tell me that you love me too."_ The music swells up more but Wade sways along with the slow beat as Peter pulls back his arms and just places his hands onto Wade's broad shoulders, putting his head barely on the man's shoulder (he's too short). Wade smiles heavily and then continues with his song. 

_"Put your head on my shoulders, whisper in my ear, baby. Words I want to hear, baby. Put your head on my...shoulder."_

Peter smiles and giggles as Wade kisses his forehead, still swaying to the beat of the song, even though it finishes. They both slow dance in their own little space and ignore everything else. At this moment, they are so happy as Wade catches his breath from singing and Peter clings on tighter to him, trying to give out as much love as he can for this moment. Wade places his chin in Peter's wild hair and smiles brightly. 

"So, how'd I do?" 

Without moving his head, Peter smiles into Wade's chest and laughs a bit. 

"You did so amazing Wade. I think you just got your new biggest fan." 

It was Wade's turn to chuckle and snicker in Peter's curls while bringing his hands up to mess with it a bit, making the teen below him hum with content.

"Well in that case, can the star of the show get a smooch?" 

Peter pulls back a bit and smiles fondly at Wade. The older teen moves closer to Peter's face and they both slowly but surely meet halfway, sharing deep and passionate kiss. Once they pull away, they get back into their original positions and sway more, still in their own little world. 

"I love you Peter." 

"I love you too Wade."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this felt rushed! Still Enjoy!


End file.
